diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Thargul
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Furor | Arsenal = Thargul | Geburt = Draenor | Alter = 35 Jahre | Zugehörigkeit = Orcs | Clan/Gilde = Kriegsgleven Clan | Größe = 6 Fuß | Gewicht = 150 kg | Haarfarbe = Braun | Augenfarbe = Silbrig | Besonderheiten = sehr muskulös | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Neutral }} center|Thargul (Designed by Brumbadil) Aussehen des Charakters Bereits aus der Ferne fällt die massive Statur des Orcs auf. Sein breites Kreuz und der Stiernacken sind nur einige Merkmale, die auf sein Kriegstreiben schließen lassen. Seine Haltung ist stolz. Das Haupt erhoben und vom Wetter und der Zeit gegerbt. In seinem Auftreten spiegelt er ein gesundes Maß an Erfahrung, Trotz und Ehrgefühl wieder. Solltet Ihr Thargul ohne Rüstung betrachten, so fällt sein Muskelspiel in jeder Bewegung auf. Sein Oberkörper und Gesicht weisen markante Zeichnungen des Krieges auf - Narben, welche er mit Stolz trägt. Ein gutes Auge würde ihn auf ein Gewicht von 300 Pfund und eine Größe von 6 Fuß schätzen. Die Rüstung ist übersäht mit Scharten, Schrammen und Kratzern. Ihr Anblick lässt vermuten, was ihr Träger bereits austrug und überlebte. Die Abzeichen der Kriegshymnen-Orcs bestätigen Eure Vermutungen bezüglich seiner Stellung und Erfahrung. In den prankenartigen Händen hält er stets eine gewaltige Kriegsgleve, welche nicht weniger gefährlich anzusehen ist. Einleitung Lok'thar Brüder! Mein Name ist Thargul Grubenrichter. Viele Jahre war ich nun im Krieg der Scherbenwelt. Ich kämpfte zusammen mit unermüdlichen, tapferen, ehrbaren und gefürchteten Brüdern Seite an Seite gegen den Grubenlord Magtheridon. Der Preis und die Verluste für unseren Sieg waren gigantisch. Doch nichts im Vergleich zum Ruhm und zur Ehre, welche wir uns erkämpften. Das Blut an unseren Pranken, jede Delle und Schramme unserer Rüstung, jede Narbe in unserem Fleisch ist Zeuge unserer Taten. Wir machten uns einen Namen. Und wir waren stolz. Doch mein Weg sollte mich in die neue Heimat führen... abermals. Ungewiss, was mich erwarten würde, befragte ich einen Schamanen der Mag'har in Garadar. Die Ahnen antworteten seinem Rufen. Sie sagten, was ich dort vollbringen konnte, soll ich auch in der neuen Heimat vollbringen. Hier ist mein Name wenig wert. Die wenigsten hören von den Dingen und Ereignissen vor kurzer Zeit und aus einer anderen Welt. Hier ist mein Name ohne erkämpfte Ehre. Er ist ohne Bedeutung. Und das will ich ändern. Als Orc unter Grom Hellscream, die Ahnen mit ihm, und nun unter Garrosh, seinem Sohn, als Orc der Warsong ist es mein Wunsch, euch, die Clans der Horde zu bitten, mir die Chance zu geben, mich euch zu beweisen! Meinem Namen Ehre zu machen! Und den Clans und der Horde zu dienen, mit meinen Waffen und Pranken! Mit meiner Kraft und meinem Blut! Hört mich an, Brüder und Schwestern! Gewährt mir Einlass in eure Traditionen, in eure Bräuche. Bietet mir die Gelegenheit, mich in eure Köpfe zu brennen und euren Clans und meinem Namen die Ehre zu bringen, die uns zusteht! Hintergrund "Dieser Stursinn!" brüllte Thargul, als er seine gepanzerte Faust gegen eine der Wände aus schwarzem Metall schlug. Ein weiterer, etwas leichter gepanzerter Orc trat an seine Seite und legte ihm eine Pranke auf die Schulter. "Beruhige dich, Bruder. Er könnte dich immernoch hören." Thargul knurrte seinen Mitstreiter an, welcher einen Schritt zurück trat und ihn los ließ. Thargul schnaubte abfällig und ging dem jüngeren Orc aus den Augen. Dieser drehte sich noch einmal um und sah in die große Halle der Kriegshymnenfeste zurück, wo Garrosh wutentbrannt mit Saurfang diskutierte. Die Sonne. Sie glüht am stärksten, wenn sie den Horizont streift. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stand Thargul am höchsten Punkt der Feste und folgte dem Abstieg der Sonne um der Nacht die Vorherrschaft zu überlassen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Wie konnte er es wagen, Garrosh zu widersprechen? So viele Jahre diente er dem heißblütigen Orc und folgte ohne zu fragen von einem Sieg zum Nächsten. Er war ihm der Mentor des Krieges, auch wenn er nie wirklich von ihm persönlich ausgebildet wurde. Thargul lernte dennoch von Garrosh, was es bedeutete zu siegen, zu kämpfen und sich die Ehre zu verdienen, die es wert wahr, jeden Atemzug zu genießen - als Orc der Kriegshymnen. Doch waren Saurfangs Worte nicht weniger wert. Viel nahm Thargul auf. Seine Weisheiten und Erfahrungen schienen ihm von immensem Wert zu sein. Würde Garrosh nur ein wenig mehr auf ihn hören. Seine Weitsicht könnte ihn noch mächtiger machen. Doch sein verfluchter Stursinn schien die Worte abprallen zu lassen, die seine eigenen Vorstellungen nicht untermauerten. Wie stumpf! Der Orc zog noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf, als einer der Kriegshymnenwachen auf ihn zu trat und mit fordernder Stimme sagte: "Thargul Grubenrichter. Der Zeppelin ist bereit. Du wirst noch heute Nacht nach Orgrimmar zurückkehren. Dort darf Thrall über dein Verhalten richten.". Die Wache grunzte und fügte mit an "So wird aus dem Grubenrichter der Angeklagte, was?". Thargul nahm seine Kriegsgleve auf und drehte sich um. Er würdigte die Wache keines Blickes. Was war das Wort eines Wachmanns schon wert. Thrall würde sein Richter sein, wie es für Veteranen des Krieges üblig war. Das Knie des Grubenrichters stürzte hinab zu Boden, als ihm der Griff einer Zweihandaxt in die Kniekehle gerammt wurde. Sein Kopf war geneigt und seine Lippen blieben schweigsam. Der Orc mit der Zweihandaxt umrundete Thargul und brüllte auf ihn ein. "Antworte, wenn ich mit dir rede! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du Dummkopf?!" Als keine Antwort kam, holte er abermals aus, doch von hinten kam der Befehl einzuhalten. Der Orc hielt in der Bewegung inne und schaut nach hinten. Thrall winkte ihn mit seiner gigantischen Pranke zur Seite und schaute dann auf Thargul. Seine Stimme war tief, rau und stolz. Nicht anders kannte Thargul seinen Kriegshäuptling. "Also Orc. Du hast dich gegen deinen obersten Befehlshaber aufgelehnt. Du hast seinen Befehl verweigert. Du hast seine Authorität vor Saurfang in Frage gestellt." Die Worte wurden mit abfälligem Nachdruck ausgesprochen. Thargul wagte es nicht, zu widersprechen, geschweige denn sein haupt zu erheben. Kurz abwartend führte Thrall jedoch seine Predigt fort, allerdings in einem weniger anklagenden Tonfall. "Dennoch kann ich dein Handeln verstehen. Du hast Saurfangs berechtigte Bedenken befürwortet und versucht sie Garrosh zugänglich zu machen. Viele wissen, ich bin nicht immer der Meinung des heißblütigen Höllenschreis. Er hat viel von seinem Vater. Doch tut er, was er tut, aus dem richtigen Antrieb heraus. Es steht dir nicht zu, ihn zu bevormunden, Thargul Grubenrichter. Und das Gesetz sieht eine Strafe vor." Die Zähne knirschen. "Ich werde dir deinen Namen nehmen, Thargul Grubenrichter. Alles, was du bereits in der Scherbenwelt geleistet hast, was du in Nordend an der Seite deiner Brüder erreichen konntest, wird hier nicht anerkannt sein. Deine Taten unbekannt bleiben. Ich weiß, du hast den Grubenlord Magtheridon bekämpft und mit deinen Mitstreitern den Sieg davon getragen. Doch all das ist in deiner Heimat nicht von wert. Du wirst dir deinen Namen neu aufbauen. Wie du das bewerkstelligst, liegt bei dir. Ich will sehen, dass du die Kraft hast, Konsequenzen zu tragen und dich aus dem Staub zu erheben. Suche einen Schamanen auf. Er wird die Richtung weisen. Der Rest liegt allein bei dir. Bis dahin wird dir der Dienst an den Frontherden der Welt untersagt bleiben. Und nun steh auf Thargul Grubenrichter und sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du diese Strafe auf dich nehmen wirst." Die Beine schwankten, wie unter einer gigantischen Last, als Thargul sich aufrichtete und seinem Kriegshäuptling ins Gesicht schaute. Sein Blick war nahezu leer, genauso wie Ehre es war. Er lag sprichwörtlich im Staub. Thrall war diplomatisch sehr bewandert und verstand es, Tharguls Lage perfekt in Worte zu fassen. Dennoch antwortete Thargul mit dem letzten Funken Stolz. "Dabu, mein Kriegshäuptling. Ich werde die Konsequenz tragen." "... Doch bereuen tue ich nichts." sagte Thargul sich, als er durch Orgrimmar stampfte. Das einfache Leben umgab ihn. Arbeit, Handel und Gesellschaft. Er würde viel zu tun haben. Der Schamane, welchen er kurz nach der Strafauferlegung zu Rate zog, nannte ihm seinen bevorstehenden Weg. Er würde die örtlichen Clans ablaufen müssen. Jeden einzelnen und sich bei den jeweiligen Oberhäuptern seine Ehre erarbeiten müssen. Dafür müsse er die Traditionen jedes Clans kennenlernen und den Ritus jedes Häuptlings über sich ergehen lassen. Kein leichtes Unterfangen. Doch Thargul sah in dieser Aufgabe mehr, als ihm auferlegt wurde. Es war die Chance nicht nur die Ehre wiederherzustellen, sondern auch seinen Rücken und seine Vorstellungen zu stärken. Es war an der Zeit, Garroshs Kriegskunst, Saurfangs Weitsicht und Thralls Diplomatiekünste zu vereinen um den eigenen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden und die eigenen Ziele zu erreichen - Den Zusammenhalt der Orcs zu sichern und ihre Ehre in die Welt hinaus zu posaunen. Es vergingen 2 Monate. Und Thargul konnte alle bekannten Clans von seiner Stärke und seinem Willen überzeugen. Sein Wort hatte wieder Gewicht unter den Clans und unter den Orcs. Thrall würde stolz sein. Doch die Entscheidung Tharguls war gefällt. Sein Weg würde nicht zurück an die Front führen. Nicht zurück zu Garrosh. Der Grubenrichter hatte eigene Pläne. Sein Weg würde der Aufbau eines Clans sein, der sich den Vorteilen aller großen Anführer bediente. Die Dreifaltigkeit vereint in einem Clan. Alle Stärken von Garrosh, Saurfang und Thrall sollten verbunden werden in einer Zusammenkunft, die den Zusammenhalt einsteht und die Orcs unter allem Blut und Aufwand zu verteidigen bereit wäre. Vertraute/ Clansbrüder/ Freunde *Droz "Der Alte" - Frostwolfschamane *Bhralf - angehender Krieger *Rekna Sturmbringer - Willensstarke Schamanin *Rokkar Blutfaust - Kor'kron, Kriegsveteran und Drachenreiter *Krakara Knochenbrecher - Oberhaupt des Glutfaust Klans *Urkosh Donnerknall - Häuptling der Schwarzwölfe *Chartok Wolfszorn - Hauptling der Geisterwölfe *Morgosch Blutwolf - Häuptling der Blutwölfe *Thareg Wutklinge - Klingenmeister der Blutwölfe Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere